


Starry night over Toccoa

by Lysel



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: I enjoyed working on this comm piece with Gene and Lina, Vintagelavenderskies' lovely OC.
Relationships: Eugene Roe/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Starry night over Toccoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vintagelavenderskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bleeding Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947411) by [vintagelavenderskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies). 



“How did you end up here?”  
“I want to help. Same as everyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am more active and post more artworks on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊 http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
